1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding or rotary switch, or an electric part with a click feeling which is properly applicable to a variable resistor, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric part with a click feeling will be described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 16 is a principal cross-sectional view of the conventional electric part with the click feeling, FIG. 17 is an exploded perspective view of the conventional electric part with the click feeling, and FIG. 18 is a plan view of a code plate according to the conventional electric part with the click feeling.
Hereinafter, the structure of the conventional electric part with the click feeling will be explained referring to FIGS. 16 to 18. On the center of a shaft receiving body 51, a manipulating shaft 52 is rotatably attached and a code plate 53 is disposed so as to rotate together with the manipulating shaft 52.
The code plate 53 comprises a plurality of contact portions 54, which is composed of a metal plate and is disposed in a circular shape, a plurality of comb teeth-shaped portions 55, which is composed of a metal plate and is disposed in a circular shape outside the contact portions 54, and a supporting portion 56 made of an insulating material which supports the contact portions 54 and the comb teeth-shaped portions 55.
Further, the comb teeth-shaped portions 55 are formed by punching a metal plate, and concave portions are formed by notches 55a provided between the comb teeth-shaped portions 55, so that click portions K comprising the notches 55a and the comb teeth-shaped portions 55 are constructed.
A slider piece 58, which slides on contact portions 54, and a click spring 59, which is engaged with and is disengaged from the click portions K, are buried in and attached on a base 57 which is formed by molding synthetic resin.
Further, the base 57 is attached to a shaft receiving body 51 by an attachment plate 60 in a state where it is mounted on the rear surface of the shaft receiving body 51. Thus, when the manipulating shaft 52 rotates, the code plate 53 rotates, and consequently, the click spring 59 engages with and disengages from the click portions K, thereby rotating the manipulating shaft 52 with a click feeling. Furthermore, the slider piece 58 contacts or separates from the contact portions 54 to accomplish the switching of the contact points. (For example, see Japanese Patent No. 3037806)
Since in the conventional electric part with a click feeling, the click spring 59 engages with and disengages from the notches 55a and the comb teeth-shaped portions 55, which constitute the click portions K, the conventional electric part has a problem that the click spring 59 is caught by edges located at the notches 55a of the comb teeth-shaped portions 55, and thus the abrasion of the click spring 59 is noticeable and long serviceable life is unobtainable due to its large click operation.
Furthermore, in addition to the incapability of smooth operation, the conventional electric part has a problem that when the click spring 59 is caught by an edge, the tip portion of each comb teeth-shaped portion 55 is adapted to be a free end part, and thus during the engaging and disengaging of the click spring 59, the comb teeth-shaped portions 55 are pressed to suffer elastic deformation.
It also has a problem of loud sound during the click operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric part with a click feeling having a long serviceable life, a quiet click sound, and a smooth movement.
According to a first aspect of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems, an electric part with a click feeling comprises a click member having uneven click portions, and an engaging and disengaging member engaging with and disengaging from the click portions, wherein the click member includes a plurality of sliding plate portions composed of a metal plate and a supporting plate portion supporting the sliding plate portions, each of the sliding plate portions having a sliding portion, on which a front end portion of the engaging and disengaging member slides, and a pair of bending portions which are provided at both ends of the sliding portion and are positioned on the sliding locus of the engaging and disengaging member, wherein the bending portions of neighboring sliding plate portions of the plurality of sliding plate portions are opposite to each other at predetermined intervals, and the plurality of sliding plate portions are held in one surface of the supporting plate portion, thereby forming the click portions, and wherein the engaging and disengaging member slides on the sliding portions, and the engaging and disengaging member fits into concave portions formed between the bending portions of the neighboring sliding plate portions.
Furthermore, according to a second aspect of the present invention, the supporting plate portion is formed by molding synthetic resin, and the plurality of sliding plate portions is buried in and attached to the supporting plate portion.
Moreover, according to a third aspect of the present invention, the inner surfaces of the sliding portions and the bending portions of the sliding plate portions are supported by the supporting plate portion.
In addition, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the front end portions of the bending portions are buried in the supporting plate portion.
Furthermore, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the bending portions are slanted with respect to the sliding portions.
Moreover, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the sliding portions are formed in the shape of a convex curved surface.
In addition, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the plurality of sliding plate portions is connected to each other by coupling portions to form one metal plate.
Furthermore, according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, each of the coupling portions is provided on at least one end of the sliding portion positioned between a pair of the bending portions to connect the plurality of sliding plate portions to each other.
Moreover, according to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the engaging and disengaging member is formed of a plate spring having a convex portion formed thereon, and the convex portion is engaged with and disengaged from the click portions.